1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generalized input in computing systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to generalized input including freely mixed graphical, symbolic, textual and/or numeric input.
2. The Relevant Technology
Software allows users to take advantage of the increasing power of computers for any number of applications. User interfaces often allow users to interact with the software running on the computer by allowing a user to view a representation of input as it is entered for use by the software as well as permitting the user to view a representation of the output on the computer. This is often true in both the use of a computer program as well as in the writing and development of the program and in other uses of a computer.
In order to input commands and/or data for processing, text (such as ASCII characters) is usually entered into the computer. The text is then parsed and compiled into instructions. The instructions are used to build internal data structures that the computer uses to execute the desired commands. The results are then processed as desired and returned as output. The output is interpreted by a graphical user interface and displayed to the user in a chosen format.
Inputting data in conventional system is often limited to the use of textual and numerical elements. For example, conventional programming languages are usually written using text. Programmers are required to express all variables, input, and the like using text such as ASCII characters. These types of programming languages or other input systems cannot function with different types of mixed input. Using a graphic in a text based system likely results in an error or is not understood and cannot be processed. Generally stated, input is typically limited to a class of input such as ASCII characters and many computers or programs are unable to accept a more generalized input that includes freely mixed input types.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.